Mischief's Daughter
by thepastelbear
Summary: Arian, daughter of Loki. Hidden on Earth for thirteen years until she came back, before the defeat of the Dark Elves. Now her father is king, and she had been leading a normal life. Now, her life is just about crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I opened the door to my foster home, and a woman was there, waiting for me. "Arian, this is Sif. She'll be taking you to your new family." My foster mom,Diane, said, handing me my duffel bag, containing my possessions I owned for the past twelve, now thirteen years, considering today was my birthday.

I hugged goodbye to Diane and left with Sif. "Your father wanted you back home when you turned thirteen." She said.

"My real father?" I asked. She nodded.

She suddenly took my hand and before I knew it, We were whizzing through a tunnel of light in SPACE. I gasped as we landed in a grand room, which showed the entire universe. "Welcome to Asguard." Sif announced. I gaped.

She led me through a palace, weaving in and out of crowds on people, while I pressed against her. She finally got to her destination, which I guessed was the throne room.

"Sif, do you have the girl?" A voice said.

"Yes, Odin." She said presenting me to an old armored man with a gold eye patch. Beside him was a young man with blonde hair and holding a hammer.

I immediately recognized him from my Norse books. Thor, god of lightning. Odin, the King of Asguard.

"I'm going insane. This is a a dream, and when I wake up, I'll be in good New York." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"What is your name?" Odin asked.

"Arian."

"Your name means light." Thor mused. "Are you aware of your family?" he asked.

"No, sir."

"Please call me Uncle." Thor replied.

"Huh?" I squeaked. "But, you don't have a sib-" A gear clicked in my head. " _Loki?"_ I gasped. "I AM insane! First, I've been on Earth for THIRTEEN YEARS without any family. Now you're telling me that I'm RELATED to a god? So I'm going to live for 5,000 years? Why didn't you keep me here if I had a family?!" I yelled.

"Follow me." Thor said, leaving the room. I followed.

We went deeper and deeper into the castle, until we hit the dungeon. "Do you remember the invasion of New York. Your father commanded that attack. Now he is residing here."

"Uncle Thor, so you're saying that I am a daughter of a villain?" I asked. We walked and walked until we got to a cell. A man with a stunning resemblance was in it.

"After all this time, you decide to visit me, Brother. Came to gloat." He said. I was standing behind Thor, so he couldn't see me.

"Enough illusions, Loki." Thor commanded. The proud man melted away, revealing the same one disheveled and depressed, black streaking the wall behind him, broken chairs on the ground, books ripped, hair and clothes rumpled and messy. "Brother, you have a visitor." Thor said.

I stepped out from behind him, and Loki's eyes widened in shock. I walked towards the cell, and walked through the barrier like it was water. "Dad?" I whispered.

"Arian." He gasped. I knew I was my father. I rushed into his open arms, crying into his shoulder. Loki gripped my back tightly. "I knew you would come back, my little light." He whispered. I looked at my father as he brushed the tears from my face.

"You've grown." he said, cradling me in his arms. "Sif kept her promise to me." Loki kissed the top of my head, refusing to let go.

* * *

That was the day I met him. After the war with the dark elves, Loki faked his death and took the throne. Which made me the princess.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Loki treated me with utmost care. And since I was thirteen, it meant puberty. Asguardians did not have it. I, on the other hand, is part human. So that meant the full experience. Mood swings, bad days, stomach cramps-And dad didn't have a clue what was going on.

I was forced to sit through one of Dad's court meetings. I was bored as fuck. I toyed with the hem of my forest green sweater. I refused to wear dresses, so Dad had the seamstress make me clothes that were more suitable for running, roughhousing, sparring Sif, and lounging around like a bum. I felt something. I shifted and the feeling was still there. Oh dear lord, I had to have my period now? I jumped up told dad where I was going, and ran like a madman to my room. "I. HATE. THIS." I yelled, getting a pad from my bag and one stomach cramp pill. I poured a glass of water, drank some, put the pill in my mouth and swallowed.

"Arian? Are you alright?" Dad asked from behind the door.

"ITS HUMAN THINGS YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!" I yelled as he opened the door. I was digging through my bag, looking for one of the ceral bars I packed. I chucked health book from school over my shoulder. Why did Diane pack that?

"Ouch." My dad groaned as the book hit his face and fell to the floor. He looked at my belongings as I tossed on the ground. "Midol? Why do need this?" He asked. I remembered him seeing the box when Darcy, Jane's intern, took one. He knew what it did, but didn't know what it was for.

"Reasons." I snapped, yanking the box out of his grip.

I found the box of bars as dad left and sat down on my bed and ate one. I studied my room while chewing. I just thought huge. Dad's room was next door. My ceiling was decorated with a really cool painting of the galaxy. I was into anime on Earth, so I tacked up the posters of my favorite characters.

Where is my health book, though? I opened the door and found it open on a blank page with a few bold words, marking a new chapter.

Chapter 9: Female growth changes.

"DAAAAAAAADDDDDDD!" I yelled, barging into his room. He was reading a book about human changes and the body.

I snatched the book from him and hit him on the head with it. Hard. "OW!" he yelped.I was rolling on the floor, laughing. Loki grinned and took the book back, putting it on his shelf. "Arian, love, you have to start learning your magic." He said.

I raised and eyebrow. Seeing my skepticism, Dad effortlessly produced a orb of green energy. "Come here." he said. He placed my palm on the orb and removed his hand under it. The magic turned gold and suddenly turned into a black and white fuzzball.

"WHAT THE-" I yelped as the small fox landed on the floor. She came over and rubbed herself on my leather boots. I picked her up and the little thing scrambled over my arm and draped herself over my shoulders.

I smiled. "You created a faridayë. When the child's magic is unlocked, sometimes a animal appears." He said. "I locked your magic before you were sent away."

Father summoned a small silver pendant inscribed with three runes, strung on a leather cord. "Mischief, courage, love." I read as he fastened it on my neck.

"The three traits I have. I hope you'll be the same." Loki said, kissing the top of my head. "Now let's begin!"

I studied a few books which held the basics of learning magic. After fifteen minutes, Dad let me go, considering I had promised Sif that we'll do some archery. We had a ongoing bet to see who could shoot the most bullseyes. I lost the past four rounds.

I decided to name the fox Bree as I walked down to the range. Grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows, I met Sif. "I see you summoned a Faridayë." She scratched Bree's head. "Are you prepared to lose. Again?" She joked.

I lost by one bullseye. One! I groaned as Sif whooped. "You owe me seven more Allegs!" She cheered. I took out the small pouch I kept my money in.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY! YOU DEPLETED MY ALLEGS!" I shrieked. She grinned.

"You're the child of the god of mischief. Steal some."

I groaned and made the walk back to my father's bedroom. I snuck in and managed to swipe a tall stack of the gold coins from his desk. I swore Bree giggled.

"49, 50!" I finished countin. I guffawed. Who would leave that many on a table? I tossed Sif what I owed her.

"Want to join me at the bar?" She asked.

"Sure. I'm underage, though." I said, remembering the bar only let in people of drinking age. Sif dragged me there.

The man guarding the door let me through. "Perks of a princess." Sif explained. She ordered me a non-alcohlic iced tea, while she had a beer.

"You can hold your drinks." I gaped, as she finished a third cup.

"Hello Ladies. My, Sif, aren't you looking pretty." A sleezy voice said behind us. Sif and I rolled our eyes. Standing behind us was the local womanizer, Bjarke, said, obviously drunk.

"On Earth, we would call him a pedophile. Unfortunately, this not Earth. What do you call him?" I whispered to Sif, who had just knocked the older man out.

"A pedophile." She said. I grinned as I downed another glass of tea. Or what looked like it.

I felt the bitter, burning liquid go down my throat. "WHISKEY?!" I shrieked. Who would want an entire glass of whiskey!? choked and coughed up as I turned around. My father and Sif were laughing their heads off.

That's what you get for stealing." Loki grinned. "Don't worry, it won't affect you. Asguardians can handle the alcohol intake."

"I'm half human. Sure, I have all of the Asguardian traits but I have some human-" I clutched my stomach. "I'm gonna puke." I raced outside as the vomit hurled out my throat. I reached into the gutter.

"Arian, are you fine now?" Dad asked with concern. I nodded my head and then stopped. I puked again.

"I hate alcohol." I murmured Dad carried me back to the palace. Bree found a place on his shoulders as well. It was only three in the afternoon, and I felt like it was midnight.

A few hours later, I was eating dinner with my father. "What happened to mom?" I suddenly asked.

"Arian, please don't ask."

"Tell me. Is she dead, is she on Earth? Tell me." I pressed.

"No."

"Please, Dad."

"I said, NO!" he yelled slamming a fist on the table. I shut up, sensing the pain in his voice. Dad drew in a shaky breath.

"You really want to know, don't you?"

"Yes."

"I will tell you in two days time."

I sighed and went back to my steak. Soon, I was going to find out the truth.

I lay in bed, unable to sleep. Bree was curled on my bed, tail fluttering up and down softly. I studied her fur, noticing that her white mask shaped fur on her face made it look as if it was glowing against the black.

"Princess? Are you alright?" A deep voice asked from the hallway. I shot up.

"Hi Heimdall. I'm guessing you decided to see how I was." I grumbled, throwing open the door. He took in my messy hair, grey shirt, and black, baggy, sleep pants.

Heimdall was Loki's close friend. "I was sent by your father to see how you were. Apparently you had an eventful day. Summoning Bree, losing to Sif, throwing up into a gutter. Oh, and I can't forget your little robbery. I see all." He said.

"Not a word to my father about that, agreed?"

"Agreed."

Waving goodnight as he walked off, I closed the door and went back to bed.

I was finally able to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I happily skipped down to breakfast two days later. "Hi dad!" I said, sitting down.

"Well, the light shines early today. I thought you were going to sleep in until noon." Loki joked, recalling yesterday, when I chucked a pillow at Heimdall's face when he told me to get up. I also was in my pajamas, because I was lazy and didn't feel like changing yet.

"Yeah, whatever. Remember what you promised me?" I asked, wolfing down eggs while sneaking Bree some ham under the table. Father nodded, grinning at Bree, who was making so much noise.

Sif was also in a joyful mood that matched my father's. "How old are you, Sif?" I asked.

"Same age as your father, why?"

"I dunno. You and Dad have been acting the same recently."

She paled for some reason. "Oh haven't noticed. I have to go now, see you." She rushed and walked off, muttering about Heimdall and Loki being idiots or something like that.

I went back to my room to get changed. I picked out a forest green shirt that had translucent short sleeves, a black pair of jeggings, and leather boots. "I'M GOING TO ZAIRE'S!" I bellowed into Dad's study, where Heimdall and Sif were bickering.

"See you. At least he isn't crazy." Loki said.

I ran out of the palace and into the city. A few minutes later, a familiar house came into view.

"ZAIRE!" I yelled through the wooden door.

"Hello Ari!" He said cheerfully. His messy brown hair was tousled from riding his horse, Dame. His green eyes sparkled and tan skin was flushed. He was my age, and we were friends ever since I moved to the palace. I also harbored feelings for him.

"I have to show you something amazing." I said. Pulling him towards the palace gardens, I weaved in and out of the flowers and hedges until we made it to a cliff, which you could see from my father's bedroom balcony.

"Its calm out here. Pretty too." Zaire said, sitting down next to me. "Almost as pretty as the girl sitting next to me." I felt my cheeks go red.

"Me?"

Zaine nodded. "Thanks." I squeaked. Our hands were clasped. Sure, we always held hands is a friendly gesture, but this feeling was totally different.

"Zaire, I need to tell you something. I-I...like-"

He kissed me full on the lips. Breaking away from me, he grinned. "I like you too. I have to go. To be continued." He said walking home.

I touched my lips. Oh my Thor, he kissed me! I was smiling and smiling. I arrived at dinner. "Dad, the most amazing thing-" I started, opening the door to the dining room and then stopped.

Because Dad and Sif were making out. My jaw dropped as the saw me. I sputtered.

"k-k-WHAT?!" I said, taking in the scene. It clicked.

Same age, Same moods, the looks they shared, the way they were holding each other-

"YOU TWO ARE DATING? I shrieked. "HOW COULD YOU! MOM COULD BE STILL ALIVE AND YOU'RE DATING ANOTHER WOMAN?!" I yelled, heartbroken.

Tears were falling down Dad's face. Suddenly, I noticed a wedding band on Sif's finger. It matched Dad's.

"No..." I whispered.

"Meet your mother, Arian." He said.

I ran.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I felt tears streaming down my face as I ran through the castle, blinded by shock. I ran into somthing. "Sorry." I mumbled, looking up. Then my expression turned to anger.

" _You._ " I spat at Loki. I tried to run, but he held onto my arm like a vice.

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed, trying to run.

"Look, I understand why you are angry-"

"I'M NOT ANGRY! I'M FUCKING FURIOUS!" I roared. "YOU ARE PATHETIC, DID YOU HEAR ME LOKI ODINSON! OR SHOULD I SAY LAUFEYSON! THAT'S RIGHT, I KNOW WHO AND WHAT YOU REALLY ARE! WERE YOU PLANNING TO HIDE THAT FROM ME TOO? YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!"

"ARIAN SABELLA ODINSON, AS YOUR FATHER AND THE KING-" Dad yelled.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE KING! ALL MY LIFE, I WONDERED WHO WAS MY FAMILY. I'VE BEEN HERE FOR ALMOST A YEAR, AND I NEVER KNEW THE TRUTH." I cried. I ran away again, headed for the stables.

I grabbed a black cloak from my closet and mounted my horse, Furi. Bree was stached in my saddle bag, softly snoring. I left the flap open so she had air. "Lets go." I said. Furi broke off in a gallop, and I looked back at the palace. I wanted to get as far away as possible.

"Zaire. Hey! Zaire!" I whisper shouted, throwing pebbles at his window.

"What?" He called, rubbing his eyes.

"Short story: I'm angry at my father and the guards are after me! I'm going to Earth!" I said, seeing the glimpse of torches. Zaire ran outside and grabbed Furi's reins, leading him into the stables behind his house. I slung the saddlebag over my shoulder. I refused to leave Bree here.

Pulling me into a quick kiss, he pleaded "Go, now!"

I concentrated, waiting for the bifrost. "C'mon, take me to Uncle's house."

Thirty seconds until I was caught. Twenty, fifteen...

"YES!" I cheered, disappearing. Uncle had been banished to Midguard. From what I heard, he was the CEO of some worldwide company, and was "Filthy Rich" as Darcy had phrased it.

I appeared in front of mansion gates. It was about ten in the morning on Earth. Pressing the buzzer, I waited.

"Hello?" Uncle's voice crackled through.

"Hi. Let me in, Uncle." I sighed. The gates opened.

I ran into Thor's arms as he kissed my cheek. "Why aren't you on Asguard?" Jane asked, giving me a hug.

I told them what happened. "Well, now we know where you got that temper." Thor said. Jane grinned.

"Yes, but I don't want to go back. I mean, like, I will, but not now. UGH! I'm so confused, and angry and depressed." I sighed, trying to get my thoughts together. "How are you guys so perfect for each other, and not keep secrets? I thought your marriage would have blown up in your face by now, Auntie." I said to Jane. Thor snickered.

"Well, first, I met your Uncle while he tried to kill me unknowingly, second, I always get dragged into his adventures. And third, we didn't even know about your father and Sif."

"Well actually, I heard moaning from your father's bed-" Jane slapped a hand over Thor's mouth before anything more came out of his mouth.

"DOES Arian need to know that?!" She yelled. Uncle shook his head, and Jane removed her hand.

I giggled. Those two were made for each other. "Anyways, would you like to stay here for a while. Your school starts tomorrow." Thor said. I nodded happily, because I would see my best friend, Kennedy Parl. I also would be able to perform again! Before I went to Asguard, I was ranked number one in the East coast in singing competitions.

I skipped into the immense guest room and decided to rest.

A few hours later, I found Bree sleeping on my head, and Thor sitting beside me. "Dinners ready." He said.

I walked silently behind him, trying to figure out my emotions. "He's such a dick." I muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, Uncle. By the way, have you ever forgiven Loki for what he did to you?"

"At first, I was saddened that I would have to leave. But now, I prefer it here."

"Oh."

We sat down with Jane, who was talking on the phone with Darcy. "Talk to you later. Mmhmm. Ok, bye."

"Did Darcy blow up the lab again?" Thor asked.

"Yes. This time she mixed so many chemicals, I think she created a nuclear bomb." Auntie said, rubbing her temple.

Bree trotted in. "AGH! THERE'S A FOX-" Jane yelled. I walked over and picked Bree up.

"No worries. This is Bree, my companion." I said, feeding Bree a piece of ham. After a few minutes, Bree and Jane were friends. A wave of tiredness hit me.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight!" I chirped.

The next day, Thor drove me to school.

My phone buzzed. A text from Kennedy!

Me: Hey Kenni

Kennedy: Hi

Me: How was vacation?

Kennedy: boring.

Me: Oh! I see you! bye!

We pulled up to the school. "Bye Uncle!" I said, running up to meet Kenni. She looked the same as always. Same red hair, same green eyes.

"Ok, so Dramafest is coming up. You performing or what?" She asked.

"What's the theme?"

"Villan or Hero descendants." She said. I grinned.

Kenni and I had the same schedule. Math was torture, Science was Ok, and all the other classes blurred in a haze or boredom. Lunch arrived.

Sitting down, Kenni and I were bitching about Krystle and her posse of demons. She was the most popular girl at school, and we both hated her.

"She tried to fucking CHOKE ME." Kenni said.

"She's Satan with lip gloss." I agreed. A familiar gold flash appeared only for a second under my hand. Luckily, Kenni didn't notice.

The day passed with a blur. Finally my last class, Drama.

"As you all know, Dramafest is coming up. You can either be a backup dancer, backup singer for the people who made it on the list to perform." Mrs Dedderson said. "Her is the program."

I mentally cheered. I was ranked number one on the auditions list! Now to plan my performance. I definitely was going to do a cover of Sophia Carson's "Rotten to the Core."

Kenni and her dance troupe assembled, trying to decide what act to assist. "Ok, Ok. LET'S DO THIS!" Kennie cheered.

After three hours after school, we figured out most of the choreography for my number. "From the top!" Kenni said.

The music started.

"They say I'm trouble, They say I'm bad. They say I'm evil, that makes me glad."

For three blissful minutes, I was in my element. Acting, singing. "I'm rotten to the core." I finished. I received a text.

"I GOTTA GO GUYS! BYE!" I yelled cheerfully. Walking out the parking lot, I saw the familiar Mercedes.

"Hey sweetheart." Jane smiled, kissing my cheek. "Why did it look like you just ran three miles?" She asked.

"Oh! Dramafest is coming up. Its this festival where top performers from each school have a showcase of sorts. I'm performing." I explained. "What's Uncle Thor doing."

I found out fifteen minutes later. Thor and a projection of Loki were fighting. "Thor called him." Jane explained.

"SHUT UP, LOKI LAUFEYSON!" Thor roared.

"YOU SHOULD, TOO, BROTHER! ARIAN IS MY DAUGHTER! SHE SHOULD BE WITH ME!" Loki yelled back.

"YOU TWO ARE BOTH IDIOTS." Jane joined the fray, trying to calm Thor down. I smacked my forehead and stalked up to father.

"I hate you." I snapped.

"Your mother wants to talk to you."

"NOT gonna happen, you dickhead."

Loki was sputtering while I called him a few obscene words. "AND I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO! GOODBYE!" I snapped, swinging my hand through the projection, ending the call.

I wouldn't be returning to Asguard for a while, that's for sure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After three months of vigorous rehearsals, spats from Krystle, DramaFest arrived! I was in rehearsal for most of the morning with Kenni and her dancers. I rushed home that afternoon to get my costume and hair supplies, especially the blue temporary hair spray.

I got backstage and found my group. After forty five minutes, I was ready. I was in a replica of Evie's Aisle of Lost look from Descendants, and the dancers were in thier Aisle costumes as well. The Festival was really like a carnival for the city. First fun, then the awaited show. And then more partying. I was in other acts in the same character, for Good is the new bad, and the original version of Rotten to the Core. I had different costumes for each one. My phone buzzed.

Uncle: Have fun. We'll be there.

Me: Ok! love you!

Uncle: GET INTO CHARACTER ALREADY

Me: *smirks* Mirror Mirror in my hand, who is the jerkiest Uncle in the land?

Aunt Jane: HAHA SHE GOT YOU GOOD!

Uncle: You can be so childish, Love

Me: See you!

After one last rehersal, Rotten to the Core (original version) was called to the wings of the immense stage. My part came up.

I strut onto the table where the people were "eating."

"So I got some mischief, in my blood, can you blame me, I never got no love."

The dance scene came up. I saw Uncle and Auntie cheering as we took the final pose. Walking offstage, Kenni hugged me. "Alright, you gotta get into costume for Good is the new Bad." She said. I went to the dressing room and put on the deep red skirt, blue top, black leather jacket, and put on the small tiara. After thirty more performances, I was up, this time with Olivia (As Mal) and Hope (Aurora's daughter). Another flawless performance went by.

I rushed backstage. Getting dressed into the blue coronation gown, I checked myself one more time. Being the finale act was a huge honor, and I didn't want to screw this up. Thirty more. Fifteen. Five. One

I was up.

They say I'm trouble  
They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

A dirty no good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

So I got some mischeif,  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

They think I'm callous  
A low life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood (Hey, yeah)

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Listen up now!  
Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just unique

What me a traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
Are we not friends?  
What's up with that?

So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart  
I made you hurt

Past is past  
Give, forget  
The truth is,  
you ain't seen nothin' yet!

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world  
Wicked world

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Ooh  
I need you now  
Ooh  
Unusual  
Ooh  
You can say what you want,  
but we will always be...

Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core,  
who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the...

I'm rotten to the core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core,  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next,  
like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the...  
I'm rotten to the... Core

Immense cheering. I saw Auntie and Uncle going wild. But then I saw two other people with them.

No. It couldn't be.

It was.

Loki and Sif were there, cheering. For once they were in normal clothes. I walked backstage, chest heaving. Kenni hugged me. "Oh. My. Fuckin. God! THAT WAS FREAKIN AMAZING!" She squealed. I got changed into the clothes I was wearing when I got there. A royal blue skirt, a dark red sweater, black leggings that went to my knee, and black converse. Walking out into the wings, I looked at the others, being congratulated. I suddenly felt a sad pang for my father, who was probably still mad at me, even though they looked happy in the crowd. They were far away, and I couldn't concentrate on their faces while performing.

"Hey! That was awesome!" Jane said, pulling me into a hug.

"Nice job, Kiddo!" Uncle cheered.

"Did he have a beer?" I asked Jane.

"Three to be exact. Still not drunk though."

"Arian." A familiar voice said.

"Father. Mother." I said icily.

Sif broke the awkward silence by hugging me. "We should have told you sooner. We are so sorry." She whispered. I enjoyed her warmth.

"I'm not mad at you, mom. I'm mad at him." I accused, pointing to dad.

"You were great, you know." Loki suddenly said. "You had the air of a character. But you actually weaved it into you life. A child of Mischief, in a storybook, and real life." He pulled me into his arms. "Midguard is a good home for you." He said.

I started crying into his shoulder. "All this time, I wanted to be home, in Asguard, with you guys. Ever since the Invasion of New York, I had this strange feeling somebody was keeping me away from the harm, a shield from the danger. I didn't know it would be you. You've kept that shield up for me. You tried to hide the heartbreaking truth, even though I was going to be more hurt. I never wanted to be mad at you. I love you." I sobbed.

"I love you too." He said as he kissed my forehead. "Now go join your friends." He pushed me towards Kenni.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"My blood father."

"WHAT?!" She yelled.

"Ever heard of Asguard?" I asked. I explained the story to her.

She smiled. "That is so cool!" she whisper shouted as I let a small globe of light above my hand.

"I'm going back home tomorrow. Best thing is, I can use the Bifrost to see you. Oh! And if you use this-" I said, pulling out a small bronze dome. "We can talk to each other! It's really cool, Heimdall, my Dad's friend made it. But since I told you all of this, you have to swear to never tell anyone."

I happily went home that night, with a drunk Loki and Thor. I was looking forward to going back. I fell asleep, with dreams of home and my family.

* * *

 **AN: Who else loves Descendants? I love that movie, one of the best Disney ones I've seen (The Lion King movies are my favorite! Any who, hope you enjoy the chapter! There's an adventure to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, I was back in Asguard. "Its nice to be back." I said, curling up against Zaire as we took a walk around the city.

"Its nice to have you back." He said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I giggled.

"ARGH! Damn Dad, you gave me a heart attack!" I yelped, pulling out the palm sized communication. A small holographic projection of Dad hovered above it.

"Where are you?" He demanded.

I looked at Zaire for a lie. He frantically mouthed a suggestion.

"Oh uh, in the stables."

"Arian, I'm the god of mischief and lies. Now where are you?"

"Talking with Zaire."

Dad didn't know we were dating, and he had a certain hatred for him.

"You spend to much time with that boy. Get home right now, young lady. I need to speak with you."

"C'mon Dad, I'm not sitting through another argument that you have with Heimdall. Even though it was funny, I was about to slap you both. Which I did. To you." I stated.

"Just come home."

"Fine."

A few minutes later, I was in my bedroom, my ears ringing from Dad yelling at me. You had no right to leave, blah, blah, all that shit.

"HEY. I'm about to go deaf. You interrupted a nice chat with Zaire for this?" I asked, grumpily.

Loki sighed. "You really have your mother's sharp tounge."

Mom walked in. "Well, if she didn't have it, Arian would've been a doormat. Like you." She teased Dad.

"Both women in this family have a bone to pick with me." He groaned.

"Its either that or running away while Mom is using you as a moving target." I quipped. "By the way, I mishot while practice, and uh-the arrow accidentally tore through the one of Odin. Not that you liked him much."

Loki groaned. "You're worse than me." He said. Mom giggled lightly while I zapped Dad.

"I really should lock your seiðr again." He said when I played with the light above my fingers.

* * *

A few hours later, I was taking a walk in the grounds, enjoying the night air. A cold breeze tickled my skin. I swore the temperature dropped.

"Gah! Why is it so damn cold!" I muttered, wishing I had put on a sweater instead of a shirt with elbow length sleeves. I was glad I wore jeggings, though.

It started to snow.

"This isn't supposed to happen." I growled. It was Fall, not Winter.

The next thing I knew. I wasn't home anymore.

I was in Joutemheim.

* * *

I whirled around to face the frost giants who captured me. "Where am-brrr." I muttered. It was subzero in here! I was standing in an magnificent palace of ice.

"In King Laufey's kingdom." A giant replied.

My eyes widened. "As in, Laufey Layfaurson? That can't be, because Dad swore that he most likely is-"

A man that looked like my father walked in. Same pale skin, same black hair, but his was streaked with grey. Only difference was that he had blue eyes instead of green.

"Dead." I finished, my voice barley a whisper. "My head hurts." and I hit the floor, numbed from the cold.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of warring idiots. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! AND NOW YOU TAKE MY DAUGHTER?!" Father roared into Laufey's face. I realized they were both in their Joutun forms, and Dad never did that unless he was really, really pissed.

"Shut up." I murmured, too weak to even sit up. I only had a fifty percent chance of getting Jotun DNA.

I was definitely not part Jotun. I hated cold and I couldn't morph. Apparently, they had excellent hearing, because both men stopped arguing and reverted into human form.

"Dad has horns." I giggled softly, making fun of the stupid helmet he wore sometimes. Loki sighed in relief.

"Thank god, you aren't hurt! What were you thinking, Father! She has no Jotun blood!" Dad said, cradling me in his arms. He wrapped the cloak he was wearing around me. I sneezed.

"Let me EXPLAIN for once!" Laufey yelled, exasperated. "She was in danger!"

Dad's eyes snapped open. "Danger!?"

"Yes! She had something festering inside her. Something bad. I managed to get it out of the child before it was too late! It must've been residual energy from the tessarect. When you used it, you absorbed energy, and it transferred to Arian."

I gingerly touched my chest.

"I put my own child in danger. Just because of my foolish act." Father whispered. "Thank you. Truly." He smiled. A genuine, Loki smile that he gave me often.

"It was for the sake of my family." Laufey said.

* * *

 **OK guys! This is just a little filler while I get some ideas for next chapter! Can you PM me adventure ideas? That would be so much help. See you with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yes but she's-"

"Loki, dear, she'll be fine. I've been training her." Mother said.

I impatiently waited for the outcome of the argument. I wanted to go to battle with mom, but Dad was a little against the idea.

"She can go, unless I go with you two." Dad said.

"Must there always be an unless with you?"

I barged into the room. "So can I go?" They nodded and I celebrated. It was only taking out bandits, so I wouldn't be in serious danger.

* * *

A few hours later, I was in armor identical to what mother wore into battle. I jumped onto Furi and my father got the ranks organized. "Its only a raid. Only a raid." I whispered, trying to calm my nerves. "Nothing to worry-" I was cut off when I saw the enemy.

They had brutal weapons. Pointed ears, black armor. I swore I had heard of something similar to this. We charged. I automatically knew what to do. I let the seidr take over.

A burst of power ran through the enemy ranks, startling them. Only then I saw what the enemy truly was.

"FATHER! FATHER!" I screamed, trying to find him. I saw Loki taking down three at once. "DARK ELVES!" I yelled. "THEY'RE DARK ELVES!" I saw Father's eyes widen. We swore they were all gone at the end of the battle for the Aether.

The next thing I remember was bloodshed. So many died at my hand. Flashbacks ran through my head.

 _Flashback to when Loki faked his death:_

"NO!" I screamed in agony, as my father died in Thor's arms. "You can't leave...J just found you." I sobbed. But he was gone. Thor was crying, so was Jane. "Don't leave me again..." I cried.

"Are you coming?" Jane sniffled.

"No." I called to their receding figures. They disappeared and I heard the sound of a portal opening and closing.

"How was that?" I asked.

"Brilliant." Loki said, smirking.

 _*Flashback end*_

Furi was struck down. "NO!" I yelled, seeing the sword sticking out of his black, sleek, horse body. He fell, taking me with him. My sword flew out of my grasp, landing a few feet away. "Shit!" I hissed, crab walking towards it.

Dark Elves surrounded me, kicking my weapon away. "Well, its hand to hand, then."

A few punches, kickes, flips, and headlocks later, I had half of my opponents surrounding me.

Then something sharp hit me in the chest.

A sleeping dart.

Last thing I saw was Dad yelling for me, fighting to save me.

I fell into oblivion.

* * *

I woke up chained in a dungeon. I examined myself. The cuts from the battle were healing, and where the dart hit me was still sore. "Stupid. Stupid, Stupid, STUPID!" I yelled in frustration. If I had stayed near one of my comrades, this would not have happened. Now my parents were probably worried sick, planning rescues and jail breaks.

Two masked guards had a conversation in a language I didn't understand. "Lucky girl. The prince forbid anybody hurting her." It said, slipping out into English.

They walked away, leaving me to ponder what they had meant. Maybe they were talking about someone else. And who is the prince? It obviously is Malekieth's son, of course.

I slumped against the wall, trying to magically undo my cuffs. "Won't work, child. Those prevent the use of magic." A elf with dark skin said, looking at me like I should know these things.

"We don't have these on Asguard. Magic is rare." I replied.

"You were summoned. Come." He said, unlocking my cell door. I walked out, surrounded by guards if I tried to make a run for it. And I would have tried, if It weren't for the cuffs. The obsidian castle darker towards the bottom, but there was more light when I got to the top half. Stealing a glance out of the window, I tried to see where I was. I could see the hulking shapes of mountains and a snowy wasteland.

I was scared. Scared of Malekeith and his son. How could he escape his death?! I was led into a throne room, black as night. The elf guard jn front of me said something in his own language and stepped aside.

Malekeith was sitting on his obsidian throne, while a boy I knew all too well was standing next to him.

"You LIAR!" I roared, lunging for him. Guards held onto me and I struggled to free myself out of their grip. He smirked and his disguise melted away.

Zaire's true form was lit by the darkness. He had white blonde hair, and deep purple eyes. His ears were slightly pointed, he was pale, and wore black clothes. He reminded me of Draco Malfoy, but way evil.

"And you fell for it." Zaire smirked.

The guards holding me left to guard the door. Malekeith got up and walked around me, like a wolf stalking prey. "Your fourteenth birthday is nearing. On that day, you shall be executed, unless your father hands over Asguard."

My eyes widened. "Until then, take her to tourture." He said, waiving his hand.

"I'll take her. In fact, I'll make her scream." Zaire said, leading me out of the room. After he shoved me down many flights of stairs, he shoved me into a room and locked the door. All sorts of nasty tools were in there. Whips, daggers, literally every torture device in existence. Zaire cuffed me to the wall and took his time deciding what to use.

"You lied. Only to get your paws on me."

"That's correct." he sneered, putting a blazing hot dagger to my skin.

* * *

"AUGH!" I screamed in agony for the millionth time. He had used every whip, sword, and dagger on me.

Zaire laughed when the barbed whip hit my skin again. "Aw, poor Arian's hurt. But I can fix that." he whispered, licking away the blood on my neck." I yelped in shock.

"GET OFF ME!" I yelled. The whip hit my skin again. I heard Zaire's psychotic laugh before I slipped into the sweet darkness.

Two days later was my fourteenth birthday. I was covered in cuts and bruises and burns. Zaire had tortured me relentlessly. I was dragged up into a courtyard in front of the dark elves. Malekeith smirked as I was tied down to an executioners block.

Father walked in, surrounded by guards. "LET HER GO!" he cried, trying to reach me. I felt the cold axe on my skin.

"You have a choice. Give Asguard to me, or the girl dies." Malekeith said, malice lit in his eyes.

"Leave. I will die, if it means Asguard is safe." I choked, feeling the blade press deeper into my skin.

"Tick tock, God of Mischief." Zaire said, as a black scroll appeared in front of Father.

Loki grasped the quill hovering next to it. "No! DON'T!" I sobbed.

He signed the paper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Malekeith roared in triumph. "NO!" I screamed. Zaire kicked me painfully to my father.

He scowled at me and Loki with disgust. My father looked extremely pale as he inspected my wounds.

* * *

Banished.

The word replayed over and over in my head as I packed my duffel bag of the belongings I brought exactly one year ago. I was rolled up my Hatsune Migu poster and put that in my bag, along with two other anime posters, my clothes, and my cute girrafe plush I always slept with. Bree was curled over my shoulder, whimpering. "Its ok. When we get to Earth, my friends will be fawning over you! Especially Kenni!" I said. Bree cheered up after that.

"You ready?" Mom asked. My parents were holding leather satchels containing a few clothes. They were in Earth attire, so I wouldn't be embarrassed seeing them.

We stepped into the Bifrost, and I saw Asguard from above one last time. Midguard was my home now.

"Ok, since you two have stayed on Midguard before, you better be familiar with credit cards, tech, and other things. Like jobs. As Thor and Jane said, Mom can work at SHEILD, and Dad at Thunder INC., Uncle's company." I was giving a speech about Earth life. Surprisingly, both of them already knew how to operate these things. They could be normal.

Uncle had given us one of his houses. It was a few minutes from his, so I was still in my school district.

"Holy shit." I gasped. "He's loaded." as I looked around. The house was amazing!

"Language." Father said, lightly smacking the back of my head.

I was worrying though. What will happen to the people on Asguard. Malekeith said something about giving the rule to Zaire, and I could feel the whip on me. I sat on the edge of my bed, thinking.

"Hey."

"AHHH!" I screamed. Zaire slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Just listen to me, alright?" he smirked. I shook my head.

"YOU tortured me!" I snapped.

"I will get you back." He whispered cruelly, before I pushed him away.

"I will never love you, monster." I said.

* * *

"This is really good." I said to mom. "I never knew you cooked." I said, diving into the spread layed out on the table.

"My mother ran a bakery. I know a lot of things." she said. I walked to the refrigerator and found some ham. Bree ran into the room, smelling food. I gave her a thick slice, and she wolfed it down. I poured some water into a dish as well. After her little feast, Bree curled into my lap. I scratched behind her ears absent mindedly.

"I can't believe eighth grade is going to start tomorrow." I mumbled. I was tutored in Asguard, so I knew what the kids in my grade knew. It was sad knowing my birthday was on the last day of summer.

* * *

I was texting Kenni on my phone, waiting for Uncle to pick me and Dad up.

"HOLY FUCK!" I yelped, nearly dropping my phone. Kenni texted me something really exciting!

"Language, Arian. Hello brother." Dad said.

"You _idiot._ " Thor growled. While the two brothers were fighting, I took the liberty of sitting in the backseat, laughing my head off until mom came outside. She whacked the two, hard on the head.

I was howling.

"Shut up." Thor grumbled.

I snickered.

"Have a nice day and don't you dare try to kill each other, because mom and I will use you as dartboards." I warned, getting out of the car.

"I love you too." Dad grumbled. I rolled my eyes and took out my schedule. I heard car leave.

"Hey Kenni." I said. "So Krystle got expelled?" I smiled, recalling the text Kenni sent me earlier.

"Yup! She was caught taking cocaine with Gino. WHERE did she get that stuff?! Its illegal!" Kenni said.

I realized this is what the whole school was talking about it. Without thier leader, Kystle's cronies were just normal, talking with new friends and ditched thier attitude.

Math class was hell. I understood the stuff, but I didn't really pay attention. I was working on song lyrics, and I was writing the bridge when the Mrs Fraizen called on me.

"Uh, the answer would be...309." I said quickly, staring at the equation. I looked. back down at my lyrics and muttered a spell under my breath. The words immediately faded and revealed what I was truly working on.

A plan to overthrow Zaire.

I found out that Zaire had murdered his father though the Asguardian Army. He left the scepter of rule in the vaults. If I and the rebellion could get our hands on it, the scepter would recognize the one who truly has the blood of rule, thus the kingdom returned to my father's hand. Problem is, Dark elves are guarding the stupid thing, which meant trouble. The bell rang, signaling the enf of the day. No homework meant a night of total laziness. Not tonight though. I had to get back the scepter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I was having a lovely time planning a high security theft.

Not.

After almost three year of meticulous planning, secret meetings, and all that fun stuff, the plan was still flawed. Mainly because: 1) My family was oblivious that this was going on, and 2) security increased by the tenfold.

My sixteenth birthday was approaching fast. And I was at school, hearing Kenni whisper about her sleeping with her boyfriend, Andy. Heck, all the girls were doing that. I, on the other hand, refused to date. Point blank no.

"Fuck this shit." I slamming my forehead on the table. The rebellion force had told me that Zaire was a tyrant for the millionth time. He was starting wars, citizens were in the slums.

I went to work in my bedroom, only to realize that somebody was in my room.

I grabbed my dagger. Zaire was standing there, smirking. "Bastard. Take your leave." I snarled.

"I'm here to give you one last warning. If you don't come back to me, I'll make you regret the day you were born." He said evilly. His eyes moved down my body.

And he left, while I was about to scream "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" I shrugged my shoulders and went back to my plans. Problem was, I had his warning bouncing around my head. I was still in my sweater, leggings, and converse hightops. I was way to lazy to get changed. "Stupid son of a-" My voice hitched, because red writing was appearing letter by letter onto the paper.

 _You'll regret your choices. Now I'll make you pay._

I lunged for the door, but I suddenly saw the floor coming at my face. Shit.

* * *

I woke up binded in rope, causing deja vu from two years ago, when I was banished. Also, I was in somebody's bedroom, lying on the cold marble floor. I had to get out of here. I focused on my seðr, willing the rope to fall away.

I quickly got up and armed myself. I snuck into the hall. I was in the palace! All I had to do was sneak to the vault, and get my paws on the scepter.

I crawled through the air vent, glad that I used to spy on everybody using this method. I made the slow journey, going down and down. I saw a grate and looked down.

Bingo.

I was in! But I saw the hundred guards surrounding the scepter. Jesus christ. Whoever imprisoned me did a really poor job. "Sleep." I whispered, and the tip of my pointed finger glowed gold. The guards collapsed.

I pushepushed away the grate and landed gracefully on the floor. "Come." I whispered. My finger glowed and the scepter flew towards my hand-

"Not so fast." Zaire snarled, yanking the speeding staff out of the air.

"You know perfectly well you stole the kingdom." I lashed, gold flames above my palm. He smirked and black lightning raced out of his hand and struck me in the chest. I cried out, the force slamming me against the wall. I moaned in pain.

"Next time you moan, I want it to be a moan of pleasure." Zaire smirked, caressing my chin.

"Never, you bastard. I will never love you." I roared, kicking him in the chest. I used the wall as a springboard, and knocked Zaire to the ground. I pressed my knife into his neck, his white blonde hair a mess.

"I will kill you." I hissed. Zaire suddenly turned into Loki.

"Arian." He pleaded, mimicking the pleading face of my father.

I faltered, and loosed the grip on my dagger. Suddenly I was pinned to the ground, Zaire on top of me, We disappeared from the vault and he teleported us into his bedroom. I was lying on Zaire's bed, with him on top of me. "You're going to pay. Now." he whispered.

My eyes widened in fear. I sprang up and lunged for the scepter. My hand closed around it. "YES!" I cheered.

Zaire pulled me down in fury. "I will NOT let you leave. Not yet." He said, before a mischievous smile graced his lips.

He slammed his lips on mine, pinning me against the wall. I kissed him back, our tongues fighting for dominance. Zaire started sucking on my neck, eliciting a small moan from me. "Zaire...I want you. I love you."

He pushed me onto the bed again, and his purple eyes bore into my brown ones. "That is what I missed." He said, before he slipped off his black shirt. He kissed me again, and I was in heaven.

* * *

I was in pain for a few days afterward, but it was so worth it. I reclaimed the scepter, my father was king again, and Zaire was my prince. My father was furious when he found out.

"ZAIRE?! OUT OF THE MEN IN ALL NINE REALMS, YOU PICK HIM?!" Dad roared. the next few hours hurt my ears.

Anyways, the next few days were spent planning my coronation to become crown princess of Asguard. I was glad Zaire would be king though, and a good one this time. The citizens were outraged at first, but now Zaire was well respecte.

"Knee length, gold, green, and black, knee high victorian boots." I said, telling the seamstress what I liked. She sketched and sketched. "How is this, Princess?" She asked.

"Perfect." I said

* * *

The coronation was perfect. I was dancing with Zaire and heard the crackle and boom.

"Fireworks!" I gasped, dragging my family and boyfriend onto the balcony.

Everything was perfect for the next few minutes.

Until the return of Hel.

* * *

 **OHHHH CLIFFIE! Be sure to watch out for the next book in my fanfic series "Mischief's War." I'm going to release it after a few other fanfics I've been wanting to write. Follow my other stories, account, etc and can't wait to return with Arian's next adventure! Stay tuned!**

 **-Cremxkit**


End file.
